Truth or Dare and Heaven
by Lily-Potter8
Summary: Lily secretly loves James. But everyone thinks James hates Lily. Is it true? Well there is a party in the Common Room maybe things will change. RR please


"James Potter makes a spectacular dive. He sees the snitch. And... Gryffindor Wins!" Yells the commontator Remus Lupin.  
  
James Potter slowly made his way back down to the ground. He waved his team around him and told them to meet him in the locker room. He headed for the locker room immediatly. As he walked in he was thinking about someone specific who was extremly pretty with soft red hair and brillant emerald green eyes. He walked through the doors.  
  
"Hey James, good catch." Lily Evans said congratulating her captain. 'Damn he looks good standing there all muscley and sweaty with his messy black hair and those deep blue eyes. Stop it Lily you will not dream or think about James like that.' She thought.  
  
"Oh hey Lily. Thanks." he nearly whispered. 'Damn she looks good. I need to tell her. No I can't. I'll scare her away if I do.' he told himself.  
  
Soon his whole team came in and he said a few words, only after he pulled Remus Lupin aside. Remus was always welcome into the locker room with them. Even though he wasn't offically apart of the team. He always came.  
  
"Remus, buddy, I know you don't want to hear this... but... I need a favor." "What is it James?" He asked curiously. "Since we won and I know theres gonna be a party, probably with truth or dare and Heaven will you please go and talk to Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher." "Okay... but why?" "Make sure I go in the closet with Lily Evans and she's in my group to play truth or dare." "I thought you hate..." He didn't finish, James cut him off. "I never said that. Now go, okay and don't tell anyone else." "Got it" With that he was off.  
  
James went back to his team and made a small speech.  
  
"Good hame you guys. I know you are all ready to get up to the party but first I'd like to say a few words. We all know that in two weeks Slytherin faces Hufflepuff and from there we play the winner in the finals. The finals are in a month and a half so I just wanted to say enjoy the next two weeks. We will have a meeting after the next quidditch match. Till then , have fun. Go enjoy the party."  
  
"Now we will split up in to groups to play Truth or Dare. In the first group we have myself, Arabella Figg, my companion Mundungus Fletcher, Lily Evans, Kevin Duff, Zenon Carr, Lizzie McGuire, David Gordon, and James Potter."  
  
In the second group was Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew and from there it went on.  
  
Every group split up and wnet to different rooms. In forty minutes they would all meet back in the Common room to start Heaven.  
  
Lily walked into the room her group was going. She was behind James thinking, 'Damn he has a nice ass. I hope I go in the closet with him but first lets hope I can get through this. Remember Dares are not bad with James around.'  
  
They all went in and took a seat on the floor. James made sure he sat directly next to Lily.  
  
"Okay. I'll go first." Arabella said. "Lily, truth or dare." "Dare." "I dare you to give James an open mouth kiss for one minute." "Okay." Lily said turning to James while thinking, 'Thank you 'Bella. Definatly need to thank her, in private.'  
  
'Bella was lily's best friend and the only one who knew Lily was actually in love with James. So Lily turned to James, places her delicate hand on his face and kissed, him softly, then running her tongue along his lip asking him to open his mouth. He complied and soon their tongues were dualing hottly. Then Lily reluctantly pulled away and looked at Bella. "Well was that a whole minute?" "Yes. Its your turn Lily." "Okay.   
  
Lizzie, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Who do you like?" "Gordo." She mumbled and went red in the face. She refused to look at him. "Okay my turn. Mundungus, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to openly admit your feelings for the person you truely like." "Bella, I love you." He said turning to her and kissing her cheek. "James Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Lily again in the same way for two minutes this time." 'Thank you Mund. Thank you Bella. Definaltly got to thank them later.' James thought happily to himself.  
  
So James turned to Lily, pulled her close and claimed her lips. And yet as ruff as it sounds James was actually very gental. He was the one, this time, to rub his tongue along her lower lip. When he did this he felt her shiver but still allowed admittance. Their tongues again dualed hottly for the second time in ten minutes. After three minutes they finally pulled apart. Lily and James both blushing. "Kevin, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Zenon for two minutes." And thats what he did. "Truth or Dare, Gordo?" Kevin asked. "Dare." "Tell Lizzie how you feel about her."  
  
Gordo turned to Lizzie and had Lizzie turn to face him. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Lizzie you are my best friend and earlier when Lily asked you who you like and you said me I knew this moment would come. Kevin already knows and thats why he choose me. Either way he would have gotten his way. But, Lizzie for the past five and a half years I've been in love with you. And always will be." With that he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips where all whe could do was blush and smile.  
  
"Okay Zenon. You haven't been asked yet so... Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Did you enjoy the kiss from Kevin?" "Yes."   
  
"You did?" Kevin asked. "Why didn't you?" "Yes, but then again I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." "Why?" "Because Zee, I love you and I always have." "Oh Kevin, I've wanted to hear you say that for so long, so I could say, I love you too." Then they kissed.  
  
"Bella, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Okay. It's your turn to admit your feelings for the one you like." "Not fair. Lily and James didn't have to." "Yeah but we all know with them. Even if they don't or at least won't admit it." "Okay you me there. Mund, I love you, too." He looked at her very happy and soon claimed her lips for his own and found admitance into her mouth with his tongue.  
  
After they pulled apart Bella asked, "So what does this mean? I mean I've got Mund, Lizzie's got Gordo, and Zee's got Kevin. But waht about Lily and James?" "What about them. They aren't ready to admit who thy like so lets just leave them be." "Your right. Truth or Dare Lizzie?" "Dare." "Finely. I dare you to kiss Gordo for three minutes the same way Lily kissed James." Lizzie turned to Gordo and kissed him. Afterwards she turned to Lily. "Truth or Dare Lily?" "Truth." "How did you feel about kissing James Potter?" "Well..." Just then a buzzer went off signaling the end of Truth or Dare.  
  
Bella came up to Linly and the two were the last to leave. "So ae you gonna answer Lizzie's question? How did you feel?" "Great. It felt so good and natural and... Oh Bella I absolutly loved it." "I hope things go your way.   
  
Once Bella made it to the front with Mund she picked up her microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen if I could please have your attention we are going to begin Heaven. Yes, we all know the muggle's call it seven minutes in heaven but being as we aren't muggles and the time limit is always changing we simply call it Heaven. We will let you all know the time limit as soon as the first couple is locked in. Tonight our first couple is Lily Evan and James Potter."  
  
The two slowly walked forward and entered. As soon as they were in they heard the door being locked.  
  
"Lily, what was your answer to Lizzie's question?"  
  
Lily walked over to James and put her hands around his neck.  
  
"Lily..." "Shush James. Dn't say anything." She then pressed her lips to his and rubbed her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and allowed Lily's tongue to enter. After a minute or so James pulled away and smiled. 'Damn she's a good kisser. I should probably tell her how I feel. There is a chance I won't scare her away.'  
  
Mean while out in the Common Room  
  
"Alright if you cared to notice we put them in a different closet then what we usually use. Many people want to see how long they will stay in there so decided Lily and James will not have a time limit. Now can we have Lizzie and Gordo come forward for fifteen minutes in Heaven." Bella called over the crowd.  
  
Back with Lily and James...  
  
"Now James did you have a question for me?" "Not at the moment." He said holding her close  
  
James then kissed Lily. When he ran his tongue over her lower lip she again shiverd but allowed admitance.  
  
When they pulled away James looked at Lily. "Why do you shiver when I run my tongue along your lower lip?" "I'm not sure."  
  
"Lily, I need to tell you something." "What is it James?" She asked taking her hands from around his neck looking a little rejected.  
  
"Well first I wanted to know how far you are willing to go in here tonight? I mean I don't want to push you into something you're going to regret." "I'm not sure. But I do know that you don't have to worry about pushing me into something I"m going to regret, James." A few minutes later after silence. "Okay James, I know that isn't what you wanted to talk about, so whats wrong?"  
  
"Your right Lily. I do want to talk about something else. Actually I wanted to tell you something." "What is it?" Lily asked hopefully. "Please just don't get scared away. I don't know how to say this Lily, but as everyone else seems to be telling everyone who they like I thought I would finally tell you. Lily for as long as I have known you, you have been my best friend but beyond that Lily I have loved you since I seen ou in Diagon Alley before first year and I will always love you." James confided in her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then turning away from Lily.  
  
She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "James will you please look at me?" He slowly turned around and looked directly into her eyes. "James, I didn't know how ou felt about me. I, along with many others, thought you hated me. But I asked Bella and Mund to make sure we got put togeather in here and in Truth and Dare anyways." "No wonder Remus said he couldn't make any promises. But Lily, Why?" "Because James I have been in love with you since I meet you. And why did Remus say he can't make any promises?" Lily asked.  
  
James laughed. "I had Remus ask Bella and Mund the same thing." He was looking at the ground.  
  
"James what are you thinking about?" Lily inquired.  
  
"You and me and what this means and..." James got cut off. Lily placed her fingers on his lips. "James, you don't need to worry about that now. Just think about quidditch and let me worry about the rest." With that Lily planted her lips on top of James'.  
  
While kissing things started to get hot, just as James hands went up the back of her shirt and found her bra clasp Lily pulled away. James looked away and said, "I'm sorry." "James you don't need to be sorry," Lily explained as she gingrly lifted James' chin so he was forced to look her in her eyes. "I was just going to suggest we go upstairs were its private and we have less to worry about." "Are you positive about this Lily? I don't want you to regret it." "I'm sure James." she said as she placed a kiss on his lips. After thy pulled apart James asked, "Who's room?" "I think it would be easyer to get to your room over mine, James." Lily replyed. So the happy couple walked to the door and Lily unlocked it with her wand.  
  
When they got out of the closet they were holding hands and walked towards the boy's dorm. Everyone just gapped at them. They walked into the dorm and locked the door. Lily then put a silencing Charm on the room and James' bed. Then they finished what they started.  
  
In the Morning  
  
Lily woke with her head on James' chest and in his arms. She smiled and then realized he was awake. "Morning Beautiful." "Morning Love. You are amazing you know that." "Only because I had you." "I love you James." "I love you, too, Lily."  
  
The End! 


End file.
